Title of Meeting: C. elegans Meeting Location: Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, New York 11724 Dates: May 15-19 (Wednesday-Sunday), 1985; May, 1987 Expected Attendance: 200-250 researchers from the U.S. and abroad Abstract: Research on the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans ranges from such global problems as the functioning of an entire nervous system and the evolution of form to the molecular bases of gene structure and function. C. elegans has become an important experimental organism for the study of many aspects of animal biology, particularly the genetic and molecular bases of development and behavior. We are requesting funds to help support two C. elegans meetings to be held at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory in May of 1985 and 1987. Previous C. elegans meetings have led to the exchange of knowledge, methods, mutants, and clones and have been vital in establishing the sense of excitement and collegiality that characterizes this field. Meeting Format: There will be seven sessions, spread over four days. In addition, there will be two or three poster sessions organized during afternoons. These poster sessions will accommodate contributions for which there is insufficient time for oral presentations. Participants will be invited to submit abstracts for talks and posters to the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory about two months before the meeting. In general, the organizing committee will suggest that each laboratory be limited to one talk per session, with additional material presented in poster sessions. The final schedule of talks will be arranged by the organizing committee based upon the abstracts received. Printed booklets containing the abstracts and the final program will be given to all participants upon their arrival at the meeting. This booklet also will be available after the meeting by mail from the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory.